


Lucky

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: tw100, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Female-Centric, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Outer Space, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Martha Jones, Spaceships, Stargazing, Time Lord Martha Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#SpaceGirlfriends, or #SpaceShip, or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

"Oh, what a..." sighs Idris, then she stops. "How long is it that we've been traveling?" 

Martha shrugs. "I haven't the slightest clue, dear, sorry."

"Ah, well, I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it?" 

It still surprises Martha just how animated Idris is. Not even for lack of better words, the woman's a bloody _box._ How much could she possibly feel? Just as much as Martha or more, that's for damned sure.

Idris collapses upon the grass next to Martha.

"Doctor?" 

Martha smiles. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm the luckiest ship in all the universe, to have you, and all these stars."


End file.
